plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thyme Warp
Thyme Warp is the third plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it will engage in a long animation where it shrinks every zombie on-screen and returns them to the ninth column where they started from. Additionally, they get restored to full health, but Thyme Warp will not restore armor if a zombie already lost it, nor can it restore the Impunk that was already thrown by a Hair Metal Gargantuar. It can be used only in Neon Mixtape Tour. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Very Slow Thyme Warp rewinds time, sending zombies back to where they started. Usage: single use, instant "Possibilities other to open be to need we." Warp Thyme says, "Limited too far was time to approach unidirectional the that felt always I've." Audio Thyme Warp rewinding time. The zombies appearing in the ninth column. Strategies Thyme Warp can be a devastating plant if used right. In conjunction with slowing plants, Thyme Warp can stall the horde indefinitely, giving you virtually infinite time to buy expensive plants such as Winter Melon or Strawburst. However, it still has its downsides, namely its very slow recharge rate and the fact that it restores all zombies' health, which makes it less desirable for inexperienced players. A good plant to use with Thyme Warp is Sap-fling. It will allow you to reliably slow the incoming zombies early on, and can still stay effective as the level progresses. Snow Pea and Stallia are also reasonable choices, though they are not as nearly as reliable. Sap-fling may be less relevant in Endless Zone, as the starting Plant Food makes it easier to amass Winter Melon quickly. A possible way to circumvent Thyme Warp's downside is to use controllable plants like Banana Launcher or Strawburst to damage the horde right after using Thyme Warp. Since Thyme Warp clumps zombies together, this strategy also helps you maximize your plants' damage potential. Gallery Sadthymewarp.jpg|Thyme Warp in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer (with a frown) Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Another image of Thyme Warp in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac thymewarp.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac thymewarp 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ThymewarpSP.jpg|Seed packet ThymewarpISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Minipkt thyme.png|Seed packet without sun cost Official HD Thyme Warp.png|HD Thyme Warp ThymeWarpAbiliyAnimated.gif|Using its ability (animated) Thyme Warp Party.gif|Close-up of Thyme Warp using its ability with a costume on (animated) Thyme Warp Unlock.png|Thyme Warp unlocked Thyme warp costume from Mystery Gift box.png|Getting Thyme Warp's costume from a Mystery Gift Box ATLASES PLANTTHYMEWARP 768 00 PTX.png|Thyme Warp's sprites and assets Trivia *Thyme Warp's Almanac entry is backwards, implying that it is being put backwards in time. **Forwards, the Almanac entry reads as "I've always felt that the unidirectional approach to time was far too limited." says Thyme Warp. "We need to be open to other possibilities." *Thyme Warp, Power Lily, and Electric Blueberry are the only plants with a Very Slow recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is a pun on "time warp," since "thyme" and "time" are homophones. *Thyme Warp, Hurrikale, Chard Guard, Blover, and Spring Bean are the only plants that can move zombies. **Fume-shroom, Chomper, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Guacodile can also move zombies, but only when fed with Plant Food. *It is the only plant that can heal zombies. *Thyme Warp and Blover are the only plants that have a "Full Board" area. *Thyme Warp does not make zombies in Glitter Zombie's rainbow white. **When it rewinds time, the rainbow trail also fades away. *There is a pun in the Travel Log that says "Let's do the Thyme Warp again!" This is referencing the famous song "The Time Warp" from the old musical The Rocky Horror Show and its movie adaptation The Rocky Horror Picture Show. **In fact, while it is being used. *It can be seen frowning in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, but this expression is never seen in-game. *Despite being an instant-use plant, Thyme Warp can still be planted during setup in Last Stand levels. *It has the longest animation for a single-use plant. *If any zombie carrying Plant Food is affected by Thyme Warp, it will return with no Plant Food. This was fixed on the 4.0.1 version. See also *Hurrikale *Blover Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants